Today, semiconductor components or chips are usually fabricated using slices of semiconductor material, referred to as wafers. Thin chips may represent a great challenge not only during fabrication in the front-end, as with decreasing thickness the wafers may become very damageable, easily break and bend strongly due to their low stiffness. Therefore, devices and processes may be desirable that allow for safe handling of thin semiconductor components or chips.